ellieschatclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Gerald-XR-Donovan
Gerald-XR-Donovan is a protagonist who's voice was first heard in Ludwig and the Depths of the Earth. His first physical appearance was in Ludwig and the World of Hellcraftia. He is the tritagonist of Ludwig and the Redstoner and the Griefer - onwards. He has a girlfriend called Kate, who is introduced in Ludwig and the Old Redstonists. Biography Gerald was the only Jewish kid in his school, which he was often bullied for. He soon got into Minecraft around the time several players where abducted into the realm. He met Randy, Kyle, Kenney, and VonMiller soon after. His father was a Splegg player named DieZombie65, who was well respected until his demise and Gerald took his place under the name DieZombie66. Gerald soon became a well respected player, taking after his father, until he left the sport for unknown reasons, presumably the fact his rival, Rogue33, often cheated and got other players killed. After that he founded a group known as the Old Redstonists with his girlfriend Kate. Kate went missing and Gerald soon found his way into the World of Hellcraftia where he became a botanist and provided food for its citizens. History Ludwig and the Depths of the Earth Gerald's voice was heard in this book. He was talking to GettinRandy66 about a Hanukkah tradition. Ludwig and the World of Hellcraftia Gerald appeared in this book. He joined Ludwig's team and helped him beat Hellcraftia. Ludwig and the Redstoner and the Griefer We learn a lot about Gerald in this book. He rejoins Splegg and chooses Ludwig as well as nine others to be his teammates. He fell out of the world, presumabely dying until it is revealed he survived by throwing an Ender Pearl to the top of the platform. Trivia *He is Jewish like his real life counterpart. *He is the only Minecraftia character revealed to have some sort of celebrity status. He is a professional Splegg player. *Despite him being Jewish, he has a godfather, which is usually a Catholic tradition. *LudwigVonKoopa22 and Gerald-XR-Donovan have both confirmed that once Gerald left Splegg he became a botanist in the World of Hellcraftia. *In a response to a query about their sexual orientation, EllegaardRedstone22 confirmed that Gerald and Ludwig are both bisexual. *He is quite adventurous, travelling to numerous worlds and, according to the plot of Ludwig and the Portal of Secrets, knows about the portal room he, Ludwig, and their building group have landed in. *His exact age is unclear as several claims are made. Gerald jokingly claims he is 43, while Ida says he is 22. He was also mentioned to be 14, although he claims to be late teens or early 20's. It is likely that he is between the ages of 17 and 23. *Gerald-XR-Donovan has confirmed that Gerald and Stella will return before the series ends. *Some new info reveals that Gerald and Stella are going to become ninjas. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:EllegaardRedstone22 Category:Ludwig and the Depths of the Earth Category:Ludwig and the World of Hellcraftia Category:Ludwig and the Redstoner and the Griefer Category:Humans Category:Religious Category:Jews Category:Tritagonists Category:LGBT Characters